


Lydia Martin imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Lydia Martin imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“But I’m pretty sure I could do it!” you said as you skipped sideways to keep looking at Stiles who you’d expected to be on board with your plan.  
“(Y/N), Deaton said no.” Stiles snapped and gripped you by the shoulders.  
“But Stiles I really think I’ve almost got…” You started but he shook you roughly.

“No (Y/N) we’re not risking losing you as well, why don’t you go and be helpful.” He sighed and stormed off, leaving you alone in the corridor.  
Despite what Deaton had told Scott and Stiles you thought you were getting good at spells so you snuck to the library once you were sure everyone else was busy. All it took was a few muttered words and the lock sprang open, allowing you to sneak through to the back and into the restricted area.

************************************************************************************************

“Hey where’s (Y/N)?” Scott asked when he pulled up next to Stiles.  
“She said you were meeting her here.” Stiles said with a frown.  
“No she said she couldn’t get down in time so you’d be giving her a lift which is why you were running late.” Scott glanced at the car hoping it was a joke.  
“Lydia, she’s doing the spell after we told her not to!” Stiles yanked his phone out of his pocket and motion for Scott to follow him as he climbed into the jeep.

*************************************************************************

“Lydia?” You asked and he face blurred into view.  
“No… (Y/N) stop.” She gasped and stared at you desperately.  
“Lydia where are you?” You asked quietly, not hearing the doors burst open and Scott and Stiles calling for you.  
“She’s here with me.” A man you hadn’t seen before was suddenly all you could see, he stared at you for a moment. “But you want her back?”

“Yes please, please just give Lydia back.” You whimpered and a distant growl distracted you for a moment.  
“Very well, you will arrive at Eichen House tomorrow afternoon and you can have her back, I think you’ll be far more useful.” He was suddenly gone and you dropped to your knees.  
“(Y/N)?” Scott asked and you spotted him circling you, unable to get to you because of the mountain ash that surrounded you.

“We can get Lydia back tomorrow.” You told him as Stiles stepped into your circle and helped you to your feet.  
“How?” Stiles asked and you shuffled your feet.  
“You have to leave me at Eichen House.” They glanced at each other over your head and Stiles pushed you towards Scott so he could get rid of your ‘spell kit’.  
“We can’t swap you for Lydia (Y/N), well find another way.” Scott promised as he hugged you.

“The spell, I think I could stay connected to her if we tweak it.” You glanced at Stiles and he sighed.  
“You sure?” His voice wavered as if he wasn’t sure if he should ask you to do it.  
“Maybe I can’t find out where she is but I can stay connected to her, I can make sure she knows we’re coming.” You said firmly and the boys nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mommy get up I’m ready for my hair to be tied up.” The sweet voice sang sharply from the other side of the door.  
“Why’s she up so early.” Stiles groaned and rolled over, sliding his arm around Lydia’s waist.  
“Because you promised her that the first day of the holidays she could be your super junior deputy, also she’s six, she has no accurate concept of time.” Lydia sighed and they both pretended to be asleep as the door slowly creaked open.

“Mommy?” The little whispered came with several gentle taps on Lydia’s arm before the girl rounded the bed and frowned. “DADDY!” This cry was followed by a belly flop onto Stiles who grunted and quickly caught the girl before she could topple off the bed.  
“What time is it?” Stiles asked the girl and she glanced at the clock.  
“Five fifty-nine.” You mumbled and he groaned.

“Aren’t you tired, don’t you want to go back to before a bit.” He asked hopefully.  
“No Daddy, Mommy put me to bed nice and early because I had a big day with you.” She smiled proudly and squealed as Prada dived on the bed and started yipping.  
“Don’t look at me like that, Scott bought her some playdough and it was stuck in her hair and Prada’s fur, I had to bath the separately which is a nightmare enough.” Lydia sighed and Stiles rolled his eyes. “She did it without Mr Duckie, like to see you beat that.”

“You had a bath without Mr Duckie, that’s impressive, I wouldn’t be brave enough.” Stiles teased and the little girl erupted into shy giggles, flopping to the end of the bed as Prada tackled her.  
“The playdough made my water green.” She suddenly declared and Stiles chuckled, kissing Lydia as he got up, throwing the squealing child over his shoulder as he went.  
“Shall we go make breakfast?” Stiles asked and she cheered.

********************************************************************************************

“Have you ever shot anyone?” The question had Stiles glancing over from the cupboard he was rummaging through and he chuckled.  
“No.” He mumbled and continued searching for the cereal that had been deemed acceptable.  
“Have you shot someone in the leg?” She asked and span her cup of juice until it splashed on the table.  
“No, I’ve never shot someone.” Stiles sighed and grabbed the box once he’d found it. “What milk do you want?”

“Chocolate please… If you shoot someone will you go to jail?” She asked and Stiles set the bowl in front of her as he tried to figure out why she was asking him.  
“That depends if Daddy’s shooting a baddie or not, now will you stop asking questions so he can get dressed?” Lydia swept into the room and Stiles was taken aback by the fact she looked ready to walk out the door and hadn’t even had a coffee yet.  
“Why?” The curious voice asked and Stiles grabbed at the coffee maker.

“Because that’s the rules.” Lydia sighed and made herself some toast, handing Stiles a slice when he’d downed his coffee.  
“Why Mommy, why’re those the rules?” She asked and Lydia froze as she tried to come up with an answer that would end the never-ending strings of why.

************************************************************************************* 

Is this Grampa’s old cruiser?” Stiles glanced at his daughter as she peered into the car behind him and watched him fit the booster seat.  
“Urm, might be… you’d have to ask him.” Stiles muttered and stepped out of the car so he could lift her in.  
“Where are, we going today?” When Stiles didn’t answer straight away she tapped his arm until he glanced at her.  
“Why do you ask so many questions?” Stiles smiled when she frowned and tapped her chin and hummed as she thought.

“Because I’m little and don’t know as much as you.” She decided after a few minutes of blissful silence.  
“Oh, alright fair enough, we’re helping out at an event in the park.” Stiles muttered and laughed when she nodded. “Wanna tell Parrish we’re almost there?”  
She grabbed at the radio speaker and grinned as she Stiles flipped the radio to the right setting. “This is Cruiser six looking for Uncle Jor… Sheriff Parrish.” She giggled and a few buzzes filled the car.

“This is Parrish.” The voice blared over the radio and she smiled.  
“Deputy Stilinski and Super Junior Deputy Martin-Stilinski are almost at the meeting site.” She declared and Stiles reached over to ruffle her hair.  
“All right we’ll see you soon.” Parrish chuckled and the radio went dead.  
“Great job Kiddo.” Stiles muttered as he pulled into the parking lot.

“I can see Theo’s truck.” She pointed at it and Stiles nodded.  
“Yeah… thought he had work today, maybe he’ll come and say hi?” Stiles hummed and grabbed his gear from the glove box and hurried to let the excited girl loose.  
Stiles spent most of the afternoon directing people to places and intervening in a few lazy fights, mostly he was walking around the park with Parrish, the little girl clutching his hand as she dawdled behind them.  
“Daddy can I go on the bouncy castle?” She asked and Stiles shrugged.

“Maybe after lunch but I’m still on duty.” Stiles explained and she nodded.  
“You might as well take the rest of the day off, got three more taking over after your break and I’m pretty sure we’ve got it covered… as long as you don’t mind hanging around?” Parrish offered and Stiles nodded.  
“Sure, just urm radio id you need anything.” Stiles offered and Parrish nodded, waving the little girl off as she said goodbye.

******************************************************************************************

“Oh, wow look at you little lady.” Melissa chuckled as she found the two of them waiting for the rest of the pack to meet them for lunch.  
“Hi Gramma McCall.” She smiled and got up to show her little deputies outfit. “I’m Super Junior Deputy Martin-Stilinski.” She declared and grinned when Mellissa cooed at her.  
“Are you having any fun Stiles?” She asked and sat down next to him.  
“Oh yeah, this little ones’ been as good as gold.” Stiles chuckled. “Had us up before six but who needs sleep.” Stiles chuckled and hugged his daughter as she leant against him.

“Stiles hate to bother you but Theo and Scott found something, you’ll want to leave the little one.” Parrish blurted over the radio.  
“Could you watch her for me?” Stiles asked and Melissa nodded. “Sweetie I got to go see what Scott found but I’ll bring back one of the big bags of candyfloss, ok so be good for Gramma McCall.” Stiles waited for her to nod and got up.  
“We’re meeting Lydia and Malia over by the stage at one so we’ll be over there if we’re not here.” Mellissa told him and he nodded before jogging off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: shower sex, sex, smut, fingering, swearing Alpha x Baby Beta Kink (Aiden x Reader), Mommy x Puppy kink (Lydia x Reader), threesome, fingering, oral, swearing, Dom!Aiden, Dom!Lydia, Sub!Reader

“Hey, Ethan said you were looking for me.” Aiden muttered as he walked Lydia into Coach’s office.  
“Yeah we need to talk…” She was cut off by Aiden kissing her, his teeth grazing her bottom lip.  
His hands slid up her arms and to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss as he let her push him back to the desk, opening his legs so she could get closer to him. He pulled away suddenly and glanced at the door, kissing Lydia while keeping his eyes on the door.

“Aiden what’s wrong?” Lydia sighed.  
“I’m sorry I have to go…” He swallowed when she stepped out of his way.  
“Just go find (Y/N).” Lydia stormed out, watching as Aiden hurried over to you and rushed you out of the building.

**********************************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) are you hiding from me?” Aiden chuckled when he found your room empty. The patter of your feet came from behind him and he span just in time for you to collide into his chest and snuggle into him.  
“I wouldn’t hide from you Alpha.” You hummed making him smile.  
“That’s because you’re my good Little Beta.” He hummed, smiling when you giggled and hid your head in his chest. “You wanna shower with me before I go out?”

“Yes please Alpha.” You hummed and held your arms up so he could tug off his shirt you’d been wearing.  
He hoisted you into his arms, holding you up with one while he headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on, setting you down and kissing you as he stripped out of his clothes.

Once he was under the hot water he beckoned for you to join him, turning you as he grabbed the shower gel he bought just for you. To distract you from the cold gel he kissed over your neck, telling you how good you were, his hands massaged the soap into your skin as he worked over all the knots and muscles in your back and shoulders.

His hands slowly made their way to your front and you were pulled close, caressing your skin carefully, he pressed kisses to your jaw as he encourages you to tilt your head back and kiss him. Slowly he smoothed the soap over your breasts growling happily to himself when you whimpered a little.  
“You’ve been such a good Baby Beta today, would you like a treat?” Aiden hummed as he slowly slid his hands over one arm before repeating with the other.  
“Yes please Alpha.” You said quickly.

“Such a good girl.” He hummed as you let him take your arms and wrap them round his neck, your back arching as you stood on your tiptoes to reach. “Remember Alpha’s rule, you can be as loud as you need to be.”  
You nodded to busy focusing on his thumb as it stroked gently across your clit, waiting for you to be all but begging for more. By now he knew the indignant noise you would make if he made you wait too long and exactly how long he could tease you for before you got playfully pouty.

A high pitched noise of relief left you when he slid his middle finger into your core, the sound running through the werewolf like a static shock. He couldn’t tare his eyes away from you as he pumped his fingers into you, making your body arch and your eyes blazing a bright orange.  
“Alpha?” You gasped as your walls clench and you tightened your thighs around his hands. “Please can I cum?”  
“Of course my Beta, it’s your treat.” Aiden hummed.

He continued his pace, leaning forward to catch your moan as your walls clenched around him and your body gave in, holding on to you and continuing his gentle touch until you were happily humming against him.  
Smiling as you thanked him for your treat he finished showering and climbed out, finding you a thick towel before lifting you out of the shower and wrapping you up in it.  
“Why do you like Lydia?” You asked curiously, swinging your legs against the foot of your bed as Aiden rummage through one of your drawers.

“Because sometimes Alpha’s like to be bossed about and Lydia’s good at that.” He hummed.  
“I can be bossy.” Your quick response had him chuckling and eyeing you as you pouted.  
“Ok then, come pick your Jammies.” He waited for you to pick as you came over to look in the drawer.  
You pulled out one of the T-shirts he pretended to not know you’d stolen, pulled it on and skipped over to your bed. He waited for you to snuggle down before leaving the room to fetch the plush toy you’d left in the living room.

“You forgot this.” He smirked when you made grabby hands and he handed it over, kissing your forehead as he switches the TV on at the wall. “I’ll be back later, phone if you need anything.”  
“Yes Alpha.” You called after him.

*******************************************************************************

Aiden winced when Lydia pushed against his bare chest and sat him down. He thought he’d been subtle when he’d zoned out for a second to check of your heart beat was steady but clearly he hadn’t.  
“What is it with you and (Y/N)?” Lydia asked.  
“Why is that important?” He said back a little too quickly.

“You’re always checking up on her or making sure she’s ok and it’s clearly more than friends/” Lydia waited for Aiden to answer.  
“It’s kind of complicated.” Aiden hopped that would be enough but Lydia rolled her eyes and indicated she wanted more information. “I just don’t want you to hurt (Y/N), you both mean a lot to me but if you hurt her I don’t know what I’d do about us.”  
“Why would I hurt her Aiden, she seems sweet.” Lydia sighed.

“She is… I… she’s my Beta.” Aiden blurted out.

“So, that’s why you’re so close… big deal.” Lydia smiled until she saw that she’d clearly missed something.  
“She’s my… Baby Beta and I’m her Alpha…” he waited for her to freak out but she nodded with a pout on her face as she mulled over what he’d said.  
“So can I ask why you have that sort of relationship… what do you enjoy about it?” Lydia’s voice was light and curious and none of her chemo signals told Aiden she wanted to do anything more than understand him.

“I like… how she’s fun and happy, looking after her… the wolfie part likes being dominant but then I get to look after her to.” Aiden watched as Lydia smiled and nodded.  
“Can I meet her?” She hummed.  
“(Y/N) … you have chem class with her?” Aiden frowned until Lydia smiled and shook her head.  
“I meant your Baby Beta.” Her words had the Werewolves mouth dropping open when he realised she was serious.

“Yeah but I’d bring her a present.” He smiled.  
“I’m guessing were not talking grown up toys?” Lydia asked nodding when he shook his head. “I’ll see you both later.”

***********************************************************************************

Aiden relaxed a little as you sat on his lap, snuggling into him, sighing contently when he got to wrap his arms around you. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous, you were bother excited to meet each other and you were quite good friends.  
“Hey Stay here ok sweetie?” Aiden hummed when Lydia knocked on the door.  
You nodded and took his seat while he answered the door, playing with the hem of the short skirt Aiden had laid out for you. Your eyes widened when Aiden came back into the living room with armfuls of colourful things, Lydia followed with a few bags, smiling at you when she saw you watching her.

“Lydia this is my Baby Beta, cupcake come say hi.” Aiden mumbled.  
“Hello Lydia.” You muttered suddenly feeling rather shy under her wondering gaze.  
“Can I touch?” Lydia asked and you glanced at Aiden unsure who she was asking.  
You blushed when they both looked at you, waiting for an answer, nodding and letting Lydia take your hand and slowly turn you so she could inspect your outfit.

“I think Alpha was trying to show you off wasn’t he?” Lydia hummed.  
“Yes, he was very nervous.” You said awkwardly. “I think it’s because you’re the boss.”  
“I’m the boss?” Lydia chuckled and glanced at Aiden who was hovering nervously.  
“Alpha says he likes to be bossed about sometimes.” You admitted.

She smiled and stepped away, holding back a giggle when Aiden quickly wrapped his arms around you, fussing and making you smile.  
“Would you like me to show you some of the present if bought up for you Puppy?” Lydia swallowed when her attempt at giving you a pet name made you squirm and hide your head in Aiden’s neck.  
“Tell her then.” Aiden encourage softly and you smiled at Lydia.  
“I like you calling me Puppy.” You smiled when she grinned.

*******************************************************************************************

About halfway through opening Lydia’s gifts you left Aiden’s lap, wondering if Lydia would let you sit on hers. When Lydia didn’t pick up on your subtle hints Aiden chuckled and shifted on the sofa.  
“Use your words cupcake.” He hummed. “Go ahead and ask Lydia.”  
“Please can I sit on your lap?” You asked sweetly.  
“You want to sit on Mommy’s lap?” Lydia flushed red when she realised what she’d said and glanced at Aiden who winked.

“Yes please Mommy.” You hummed with a big smile.  
Aiden watched the two of you with amusement and quickly realised that something Lydia was doing was driving you nuts when you started rubbing your thighs together. He smiled when you glanced at him, checking if he was watching you, before smiling and attempting to distract him from the fact that your hands were making their way under your skirt.  
“Are you being a naught Beta?” Aiden asked as your fingers twisted into the tiny panties you had on.

“Yes Alpha, very naughty.” You admitted quickly. “Mommy keeps calling me Puppy and it makes me very wet.”  
“But you’re supposed to ask before you touch yourself.” Aiden reminded you, despite wanting nothing more than to lap up all your juices until your eyes rolled.  
“But Alpha I want to be touched so badly.” You whimpered and instantly had Aiden crawling across the sofa to replace your hands with his.  
“Wait!” Lydia said as she grabbed Aiden’s arms. “Alpha don’t you spank your Beta when she’s naughty.”

“I don’t want to hurt her…” Aiden said slowly.  
“Puppy can you take Mommy to your bedroom?” Lydia asked you and you nodded getting up and showing her to your room, making sure Aiden was following you.  
She gently took you by the hips, turning you and bending you over the end of your bed, gently sliding your panties down your legs and glancing over at Aiden who was back to hovering nervously.  
“Puppy did you break one of Alpha’s rules?” Lydia asked.

“Yes Mommy.” You mumbled, staying where you we’re as your heart began to race excitedly.  
“If you want Mommy to stop you just say and I will ok?” Lydia asked softly, satisfied with your vigorous nod and stroked one of your cheeks.  
“Lydia!” Aiden yelped when she smacked you bottom with a slap and the skin underneath tingled.  
A soft kiss was pressed to the skin and Aiden quickly picked you up, making sure you were ok. Lydia smiled when she saw you nibbling you lip and looking up at Aiden as if you wanted to ask him something.

“Alpha, can Mommy tell me off whenever I’m naughty?” You asked quietly and Aiden’s eyebrows raised as he looked down at you curled up in his lap.  
“You liked it and you want her to do it again?” He asked.  
“So much.” You admitted and he reluctantly stood, positioning you how Lydia had you before.  
“As long as Mommy promises to be gentle then she can spank you again.” Aiden muttered, glancing at Lydia who nodded as he sat next to you, his fingers stroking through your hair.

“You know if you want you could ask Alpha if he could spank you.” Lydia teased as she kissed the spot she’d slapped.  
Lydia’s slaps were a little gentler but they still had the desired effect, wetness was practically dripping down your thighs and you couldn’t help but hope that she’d notice. Aiden sighed and went round behind Lydia, taking her hand and sliding it between your folds, bending her middle fingers into you as he tilted her hand to find the right spot.  
“Alpha!” You whimpered when he found the right spot.

“Slowly, then when she starts fidgeting you speed up.” Aiden instructed.  
“She’s already so wet, that just seems mean.” Lydia muttered when your body jerked as if she was going to slow.  
“Don’t worry she’ll let you know when she’s ready to cum.” Aiden muttered, kissing your cheek when you looked up at him with lidded eyes.  
“You know what I think Alpha should do?” Lydia hummed, continuing when you shook your head. “I think Alpha should fill you up with his big hard length… shall we ask him Puppy?”

“Please Alpha?” You asked him and Aiden found himself helpless to do anything but comply.  
He carefully lifted you up and lay you down in the middle of the bed, the duvet pooling on the floor. Lydia watched as Aiden slowly unbuttoned your blouse, kissing down your stomach as he pulled off your skirt.  
Aiden’s eyes rolled and he let out a grunt as he slowly slid into you, his mouth falling open when Lydia kneeled next to him on the bed, spreading your lips so she could watch Aiden thrust into you, occasionally tapping against your clit.

“You’re such a good girl.” Aiden cooed as he kissed your cheeks and neck. “It makes Alpha very happy that you like playing with Mommy.”  
Lydia smiled as she watched Aiden whisper lovingly to you, one hand remaining to play over your clit while she lent on the other propping herself up so she could watch you. Aiden’s head fell into your neck as he tried to keep up the same pace despite clearly coming to his end, kissing you softly before leaning over and roughly kissing Lydia, tugging at her bottom lip.

“Does the Alpha want to cum in his pretty little Beta?” Lydia teased.  
“Yes… I want to fill her up till my cum’s dripping down her thighs.” Aiden growled. The sight of your Alpha practically begging Lydia had you clenching around him and whimpering.  
“Alpha…” You said quietly but he was distracted by Lydia.  
“You should let her cum Aiden.” Lydia muttered as he kissed her again.

“No, Cupcake, you don’t cum until I do.” Aiden said and you nodded eager to do as you were told.  
“You know I think Alpha’s been very mean teasing my Puppy, I think you should cum.” Lydia hummed, kissing you softly like Aiden had.  
“But…” Aiden objected but your walls clenched around his length and he dropped down to his elbows, pressing tiny kisses to you lips as he jerked his hips into you. “Cum for you Alpha sweetheart.” 

As soon as he said the words you relaxed, letting your high was over you, Aiden joining you in your blissed out state as he buried himself as deep as he could.  
“You’re such a good girl (Y/N).” Aiden hummed as he rolled so you were laying on his chest.  
“Alpha I’m all sticky.” You complained and he smirked, running a hand through your hair.  
“You want another shower?” He asked through a yawn.

“Can Puppy have a bath with Mommy?” you asked curiously, he glanced at Lydia who smirked at the idea and shrugged as if she didn’t mind.  
“Tell you what, you help Lyd… Mommy get undressed and I’ll run your bath, show her which toys you like.” Aiden smiled when you nodded sleepily and let him sit you on the foot of the bed.  
“I love you Alpha.” You mumbled as he rubbed noses with yours, blushing slightly when Lydia awed.

“I love you to Baby Beta… now be a good girl.” Aiden pointed as he left the room and you nodded, taking Lydia’s hand to show her the things Aiden had been taking about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, fingering, swearing Alpha x Baby Beta Kink (Aiden x Reader), Mommy x Puppy kink (Lydia x Reader), threesome, Dom!Aiden, Dom!Lydia, Sub!Reader, syrup, candies, vibrators

“I’m surprised you’re here.” Scot smirked as he sat down and spotted both the twins trying to pay attention to the lesson going on.  
“Why, we can get an education to you know.” Ethan snapped at the alpha who rolled his eyes.  
“No I mean I’m surprised Aiden’s here despite knowing what (Y/N) and Lydia are up to.” He watched as Aiden cocked his head and tried to figure out where in the building you were, you’d insisted that Lydia would give you a lift to school.

“Aiden just ignore him.” Ethan muttered.  
“They’re not here.” He growled and Scott chuckled.  
“They were but (Y/N) asked Lydia something and they both hurried home.” That was all Scott needed to say to have Aiden hurtling out of the school.

***************************************************************************

“Puppy you’re such a good girl.” Lydia hummed as she held her fingers out and let you lick up the syrup she’d smoothed over your naked body.  
“Puppy likes being good for Mommy.” You sighed happily and you squealed slightly when Lydia ducked down, licking some of the syrup of your breast, suckling over the slowly hardening nipple.  
“You know I think I have a toy you’ll just love.” Lydia whispered, kissing you as she climbed off Aiden’s huge bed, retrieving her bag which she dumped onto the bed, finding what she wanted and looking up at you with a pouted smirk.

You blushed when she dangled it between her fingers before turning the top to make it hum, laying between your legs as she spread your folds and slowly eased it in.  
“Oh, that feels so good!” You yelped and she nodded.  
“I know it does, you’re going to hold that there for me while I clean up all this messy syrup.” Lydia took one of your hands and put it between your legs before proceeding to slowly tease her tongue over your body.

“Lydia!” Aiden bellowed as he burst into the apartment.  
“Alpha!” You squealed through a moan and he frowned as he stopped in the doorway.  
“What’re you doing to her?” He asked and stumbled over to his bed, kneeling so he could fuck you gently with Lydia’s toy.  
“Well she was tired and we couldn’t find you so we went home and well one thing led to another…there was a syrup spillage.” Lydia explained as she used her fingers to scoop up the last of the syrup and fed it to Aiden who groaned.

“You holding up ok Little Beta?” Aiden asked and you nodded.  
“Yes Alpha, Mommy takes such good care of me.” You smiled when he pulled the toy for your core and held it out to Lydia who sucked it clean with a pop and carefully clambered over you, kissing you gently as Aiden groaned and undressed.  
“Such a good puppy.” Lydia whispered to you as she shifted to rub her clit against you.

“Yeah, she is, such a shame that you both broke Alpha’s rules, guess you’ll both have to be punished.” Aiden muttered as he pulled Lydia up to you.  
“Oh, and how are you going to…” Lydia trailed off with a sharp gasp as Aiden roughly thrusted into her.  
“You I’m going to fuck hard and rough, my Little Beta… she’s going to have to behave until I say she can be fucked.” Aiden hissed into Lydia’s ear as she arched her back against him while leaning down to kiss you.

Your tongues fought for dominance while Aiden jerked into Lydia, each time she’d gasp and nip at your lips.  
“This is just unfair.” Lydia told Aiden who let her grab at the toy and gently tease your clit with it. “The smell of you getting off is enough to make the poor thing cum.”  
“Fine but if your two get each other off there’ll be a punishment.” Aiden almost whined and you nodded obediently.

“Yes alpha… can I touch her here?” You asked and brushed your thumbs over Lydia’s nipples which caused her to gasped and rut against Aiden.  
“Yes, Little Beta, you can be a good girl and help Alpha get Mommy off.” He smiled and bent down to kiss you, your hands wondering Lydia’s body as Aiden held her up, continuing his rough pace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral,

“Lydia?” You asked called out as you tried to find her.  
“Hey, I’m here.” She called and you jogged up to her.  
“You said you had an emergency!” You sighed when you found her sat in the art room.  
“I do I needed a model.” She explained.

“I don’t know Lydia…” you started to say but she sat you in the middle of the room before sitting back in her own seat.  
“Nope, there’s something missing.” She smiled and inspected you. “Maybe if you take your shirt off.”  
“Lydia were at school!” you yelped and she laughed coming back over to you.  
“Oh I know; you’ve never done anything particularly bad?” She teased.

You shook your head as she lent down to kiss you, not giving you time to answer her question. She smiled and stroked your leg, slowly sliding it under your skirt.  
“Lydia what if someone finds out?” You asked when she nibbled your neck and wrapped her fingers into your panties.  
“They didn’t catch us in the closet last week.” She pointed out and you smiled slightly.  
“I guess not.” You chuckled and she nodded.

“Well seeing as you came all the way out here and I got you worried I think you deserve a treat.” She hummed and tugged your panties down to your ankles.  
You couldn’t have tried to stop the moan that left you if you tried. Lydia gave you no warning or chance to prepare yourself, her fingers and tongue working to the point that the only thing you could concentrate on was griping your stool so you wouldn’t fall off.  
“Lydia I’m going to…” You gasped and she hummed against you causing you to let out a throaty groan.

Your legs tightened around her and she smiled, lapping up your juices, kissing the insides of your thighs before standing up.  
“See you should listen to my when I say School’s fun, now strip so I can paint you and maybe I’ll reward you again.” She winked at you and sat at her spot across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stilinski’s:
> 
> Claudia Erica Stilinski - Oldest (Looks like Stiles)
> 
> Nicknames: Claudy / Cloudy (Isaac and Sakura McCall), Sweetheart (Max Hale)
> 
> Alli(son) Melissa Stilnski - Youngest (Looks like Lydia)
> 
> Nicknames: Alli, Mini Alli, secret Argent (The McCall’s, Stiles, Chris)

“Alli what the heck?” Sakura sighed as you screeched Roscoe to a stop.  
“Is that my sister?” You asked her and she leant forward so she could see past you.  
“Is that Max Hale?” She asked and the two of you exchanged looks.  
“Yes and Dad said she can’t see Max and more because Derek caught them making out in the woods.” You Gave Sakura a mischievous look.

“You’ve got that look.” She whispered. “The one your Dad gets when he’s got an idea?”  
“You know how we wanted to go to that concert but Cloudy wouldn’t come with us for Mom and Dad?” You hummed and Sakura nodded. “Looks like we’re going.”  
“You know your plans never work, right?” Sakura sighed.

***********************************************************************************************

“Alli did you finish the juice?” Claudia sighed as she rattled the empty bottle.  
“Yup, oh and I finished the special spread that Grandpa Rafe gets you.” You smiled smugly and she went to get one of your parents who were talking quietly in the other room. “I wouldn’t tell if I were you.”  
“Why do you think I wouldn’t jump at the chance to get you in trouble.” Claudia asked you.

“Because, my little Omega, I have photographic and forensic evidence that you were with Max Hale last night plus, an eye witness.” Your smug smile made her face pail a little.  
“Forensic evidence?” She asked and crossed her arms thinking you were bluffing.  
“This, my dear sister, is a Max Hale hair which I took from your jumper.” You grinned victoriously as your parents walked into the kitchen.

“How was your day, I’m sorry we head to cancel pizza night.” Lydia hummed and kissed the tops of your heads as she replaced your sugary junk with actual breakfast.  
“It was good we had a blast, right Claudy?” Your smile was deceptively malicious and Stiles smiled as he watched the two of you.  
“Yes a great time.” Claudia glared right back and Lydia glanced across the table at Stiles who nodded.  
“Well I’m glad you did, we’re busy with a case again so Kira’s cooking for you.” Lydia gushed as she double checked your bags were packed.

“I won’t be there.” You mumbled through a mouthful of toast as she stood you up and slid your back pack on.  
“Why not?” Stiles asked as he closed your book and went to inspect the evidence bag with the hair you’d hidden under it.  
“Because Ethan and Danny said if I help out at Omegatech then I can use some of the old Junkers to fix up Roscoe.” You smiled and grabbed the bag from your Dad’s hands and turned to look at Claudia who was dawdling. 

“Have a good day, girls.” Stiles called after the two of you.  
“See you later!” Claudia yelled back and they flinched as one of you slammed the front door.  
“They’re hiding something right?” Stiles asked Lydia who smiled and nodded.  
“Oh yeah, something big.” Lydia nodded and started to clean up the table.

“Of course they are.” Stiles sighed and grabbed the last of the plates so he could rinse them and hand them over to Lydia who was sorting the dishwasher.  
“So do we take one each or tag team?” Lydia asked as Stiles hurried to get his jacket and headed out to the cruiser that was parked on the drive.  
“I say we come down hard on Claudia and get her to rat out Alli.” Stiles decided.

“What’re we taking off Alli when she kicks off?” Lydia nodded in agreement with Stiles and quickly tried to find a way to fill the loop hole.  
“Take her off the Lacrosse team… I know it’s harsh but I have nothing else to take off her.” Stiles chuckled.  
“We could give her DS back for good behaviour since she had that fight with Greenburg’s kids.” Lydia pointed out. “Drop it at Danny’s.” Lydia smiled and kissed Stiles before heading to her own car and waiting for him to pull out of the drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Readers parents die, Banshee visions

The lights flashed around you, people’s voices filled the air and faces appeared at the shattered car window.  
“Miss, I’m Sherriff Stilinski… we’ll get you out don’t worry.” A friendly man called out to you and reached out to hold your hand.  
“My Mom and Dad… they were driving.” You whispered.  
“You hear those sirens?” He asked and you tried to nod but found the back of your head felt like it was on fire. “The louder they get the closer help is.”

He waited with you as more people came, rode in the ambulance with you, even checking in on you whenever he went up to the hospital.  
“I think she’s…” John glanced away from Mellissa who nodded.  
“Her vitals are replicating the anomaly’s Lydia has when she’s injured.” Mellissa muttered back as they watched you sit next to your parent’s beds.

*********************************************************************

It started with nightmares, the car skidding into the side of your own, your mother screaming and attempting to shelter you from the shattering glass and twisting metal. Then other nightmares started. You’d find yourself in weird places or hearing things that you couldn’t explain.  
You had no idea that you were being watched and followed, every move tracked and every action carefully charted. Lydia pursed her lips as she watched you look around, having no memory of getting into the woods, Scott holding her back to stop her from rushing down the incline and helping you.

“Lydia we have to be sure, if she isn’t like us and we drag her into it…” Scott whispered and felt Lydia relax.  
“I know Scott I was the one who wrote Allison’s law.” Lydia glanced up at the Alpha who nodded appreciatively.  
“As soon as we can confirm she’s a Banshee you can get her.” He promised and she gave him a curt nod before heading back to the car they’d abandoned on the road.

***************************************************************************************************

There was no more doubt, they’d all heard it, felt it. The ear piercing scream that had decimated the room you’d been staying in until the serves’ decided what to do with you. It didn’t take long for Scott, Liam and Malia to locate you.  
“She’s unresponsive to anything.” Mellissa told Scott as soon as she spotted the wolves lingering just outside of the newly laid borders of the McCall pack.  
“She might be stuck.” Scott muttered and hurried to embrace his mother and shook John’s hand.

“Stuck where exactly?” John asked as he frowned down at you, he’d become rather fond of you.  
“A few months ago Isaac had Lydia fly out to Paris to deal with a Banshee, he was stuck in what the hunters are calling a Banshee dream… Lydia’s on her way out.” Scott inspected you as best he could without touching you and triggering your scream.

****************************************************************************************

The heavy sound of your footsteps echoed around the halls as you hurried through the school. You had no idea what was chasing you or why you were running but you needed to run. As soon as you stopped everything seemed to go horribly wrong.  
A grotesque figure began crawling up the hall, when you turned it was crawling towards you the others way. It seemed that no matter which way you looked or tried to go it was there.

“(Y/N)?” A voice echoed out to you and you tried desperately to find it before whatever was coming at you could get to you.  
As soon as the heart pounding fear set in everything around you began trembling and shaking. You were surrounded by a comforting warmth as a girl slowly faded into view. She was the same girl the school proudly splashed all over their walls and award cabinets, the girl whose grades set an academic record.

She was the same girl that was lodged protectively under the arms of two boys in the photo the Sheriff kept on his desk. It felt oddly rude to not remember her name as she took your hand and everything around you brightened and the school halls returned to the usual bright and bustling mass of students.  
“Do you know who you are?” She asked quickly.  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You mumbled and she nodded.

“Do you know where you are?” She kept her tone business like and a worried look in her eyes had you feeling nervous.  
“At my high school.” You mumbled.  
“No (Y/N), remember…” She took your hands in hers and waited patiently.  
“My parents died and… stuff started happening, Mr Stilinski… I mean Sherriff Stilinski and Mellissa tried to stop them putting me in Eichen House I was upset and I screamed.” You stopped and she nodded again.

“I need you to open your eyes (Y/N).” She said softly.  
“I don’t understand.” You said quickly.  
“It’s alright (Y/N) it’s difficult at first just wake up.” She smiled and faded away.

*****************************************************************************

When your eyes snapped open you couldn’t make sense of where you were. The girl hurried forwards and embraced you, closely followed by the Sheriff who placed a hand on your shoulder.  
“(Y/N) this is Lydia Martin and she’s going to be taking care of you.” He smiled when you looked between them.  
“I don’t understand.” You said quickly.  
“You’ll understand when you get there but for now all you need to know is that Lydia is like you and you’re going to be safe.” He smiled when you watched him carefully.

He handed you a satellite phone when you were hesitant. He walked you up to the road where Lydia left you for a few moments to talk with a tall boy and Melissa who smiled encouragingly and handed you a big duffle bag and a suitcase.  
“If you need anything just call.” She said as she walked with you to the car Lydia was waiting by.  
They both said goodbye as you climbed into the car, your bag clutched tightly as your suitcase was dumped into the back of the car. Lydia climbed in and started to pull away before glancing at you.

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” Lydia asked as the silence in the car became awkward.  
“Yes… more so now than before.” You said back.  
She smiled slightly as she pulled off down a narrow dirt road, seeming to drive down into the dark for so long you lost sight of the street lights behind you. She stopped when looming gates seemed to appear out of nowhere and she lent out of the open window to press a buzzer.

“Yeah hey who’s there?” A voice blurted out.  
“Stiles it’s me Scott’s going to tie up any loose ends so he won’t be back with Malia and Liam tomorrow so once were in you can lock down.” Lydia smiled and waited for the gates to open.  
“What is this place?” You asked as a lizard like creature scaled the building that loomed over the car.  
“This is a protective sanctuary for the supernatural, but the members of the McCall pack call it house Erica.” Lydia explained and waved at a boy who hurried down the front steps.


	8. Chapter 8

It was rather unnerving to suddenly be able to pick up on who was what creature. You had no way of turning it off and you silently cursed your family for not giving you any warning that the change was going to happen.  
“Hey you ok?” Malia asked as she shuffled her desk closer to yours.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” You whispered without looking at her.

When you glanced at Malia you found nothing had changed, she was still Malia, but now you could see the shape of a wolf surrounding her as well. At least you thought it was a wolf. It was the same with Scott and some of your other friends, Lydia was surrounded by an odd shimmering dome that adjusted to her movements.  
“You don’t smell fine.” Malia insisted and you smiled, trying to look past the thing around her and focus on your friend.  
“Don’t worry about it.” You insisted and turned your attention to the front of the class.

“What do you mean she’s off?” Stiles sighed as he hurried to keep his spot between Malia and Scott as the sped through the corridors.  
“She won’t look at us, not directly anyway… it’s the same with Lydia.” Malia explained.   
“I think she found out we’re Werewolves.” Scott sighed.  
“This is (Y/N), the girl who almost went missing in the woods because if dragons were real she’d be the one to find them.” Stiles blabbered as they came to a stop in the library and split off, cornering you in one of the isles.  
“We know that you know that were wolves.” Scott muttered.

“Or not, you know if you don’t know what he’s talking about he’s kidding.” Stiles insisted and you backed away from Scott, the red hue of his wolf nervously flickering and making you feel like you should run.  
You froze when you bumped into Malia and turned to find her frowning down at you. The feeling of being trapped settled over you and suddenly Stiles was flung backwards and the shelves either side of you began to shake.

“(Y/N)?” Scott whispered when your breath became rapid and you began panicking. “Malia move, let her go.”  
“But we need to talk to her.” Malia said quickly and attempted to get rid of the fear rolling off you by rubbing her hands up and down your arms.  
All of a sudden you vanished and the shelves either side of you splintered and fell, leaving your friends staring at the spot you’d been in. Once they’d determined Stiles was fine they hurried to find the rest of the pack.

*****************************************************************************

Derek frowned when he finished chaining up the Betas. It wasn’t even a full moon but they were attempting to full shift. It wasn’t until he heard your snuffling and felt the power that cascaded off you that he realised you were his problem.  
“(Y/N)?” He asked wearily.  
“Go away.” You huffed and the Alpha growled under his breath.

“Why’re you out in the woods this late… alone?” Derek stepped closer but found and invisible force stopping him from coming any closer.  
“I don’t know, Scott came to my house to talk and I panicked and then I ended up in the woods.” You mumbled.  
“Ok well could you possibly tone down the moon power thing cause it’s making the Betas shift.” Derek waited for you to answer but you just glared at him.  
“I don’t even know how to stop vanishing… how can I make your Betas stop wolfing out.” You complained.

“When your coven helped trigger your powers what grounding object did you choose?” Derek asked quietly.  
“What coven?” You sighed and stood, sitting back down when the action forced Derek to take a few steps back.  
“You weren’t taken to a coven… your parents are they like you?” Derek frowned when you shook your head and glanced back towards the angry sound of Betas. “Do me a favour… stay really calm.”

“Why?” You asked dumbly and flopped your head against the tree behind you.  
“Because you’re letting off the same amount of power as a full moon and if someone upsets you the those three are going to lose it in an attempt to protect you.” Derek growled and glared into the dark.  
“Why is this happening to me?” you asked weakly and Derek hesitated when he started to head back to his pack.  
“I’ll call Scott and tell him to find you.” Derek promised.

***********************************************************************

Everything in Deaton’s clinic was trembling and shaking, wind whipped around you in large gusts. Malia was pinned to the ceiling and Stiles was wrapped up in vines and leaves that were slowly making their way up Lydia’s legs.  
“I assume you’re the reason the weather’s so bad.” Deaton chuckled.  
“What’s wrong with me?” You asked quietly.

“Nothing.” Deaton said quickly and everyone in the room glared at him. “Some Covens have disbanded and the families let their powers become dormant… occasionally a coven leader is born and their powers, overcome the attempt to suppress their powers.”  
“I’m sorry!” You yelped when Lydia screamed and was pulled backwards into the tick branches that now concealed Stiles.  
“(Y/N) it’s ok, we get that it’s hard to control…. We’ve all been through it.” Scott grabbed your hands in his and smiled.

Instantly you calmed and Malia dropped to the floor with a painful thud, everything stopped shaking, as the vines and branches untangled so Stiles and Lydia could climb out.  
“Well, I don’t know about you but I think we should you know… figure out how to help (Y/N) before we get eaten by plants.” Stiles huffed before grinning at you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader has a panic attack, mentions of Stiles helping reader with nightmares, sad Stilinski sibling fluff, Mentions of Void Stiles talking to the reader, super sad and angsty

“Hey sorry, my sister said she was sleeping over here and she forgot her pillow.” Stiles said as your friends mother answered the door.  
“No they’re staying at Lydia Martin’s.” She frowned at Stiles who nodded slowly.  
“Sorry I must have got mixed up, studying for exams and stuff so brains kind of muddled.” Stiles rambled.  
“Oh it’s fine and tell your father I said hello.” She waved as he made his way down to the road and lent on the Jeep, dialling Lydia’s number.

“Hey Stiles what’s up?” Lydia hummed, he could hear the faint tapping of her laptop in the background.  
“(Y/N)’s not at yours?” He asked nervously.  
“No why?” Lydia paused. “She’s at a sleep over isn’t she?”  
“Apparently not.” Stiles ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I have to go find her.”  
“Well let me know what happens.” Lydia muttered.

**********************************************************

“(Y/N) are you up here?” Stiles called as he hurried through the house and to your room that was neatly tucked into the attack.  
When he found it empty he checked your bathroom, sitting at the top of the stairs that led down to the second floor and dropped his head into his hands.  
“Stiles, (Y/N) are you home?” Lydia called out as she let herself in and found Stiles almost in tears.  
“I don’t know where she’s gone and I… I don’t want to call Dad and tell on her.” Stiles mumbled and he ran his hands together.

“You said she’d be back on Sunday evening right?” Lydia asked.  
“Yeah and she had a day off school.” Stiles said quietly.  
“So she couldn’t have gotten far.” Lydia went in to rummage through your school bag. “What’s this for?”  
Stiles wondered into your room and sat on the foot of your bed and took a small plastic card. He shook his head, hurrying over to your desk and switching on your laptop, smiling when he quickly figured out the password.

“That’s cute.” Lydia hummed as she glanced over his shoulder and saw the background for your laptop was a slightly younger Stiles teaching you how to bowl.  
“Yeah Scott took it.” Stiles grinned, his grin slid off his face when he saw the history on your search engine. “She’s gone to Mexico…. And I cut her phone off.”  
“What she can’t have… how did she get enough money?” Lydia asked.  
At this Stiles jogged down the stairs and to his room, shoving his hand under his mattress until he found a large flat box. Lydia’s mouth dropped open when she saw how much money was neatly stashed in it.

“Half of this is the collage fund Mom started for me before… the rest me and Scott have been putting in for (Y/N), Dad’s ok for now but we might not be able to afford college for her.” Stiles admitted.  
“Does she know?” Lydia asked quietly and nodded when he shook his head. “Look we’ll take your car and go find her.”  
“How I cut off her phone she spent so much in one month that I didn’t want dad to find out but she needed to learn a lesson… she’s never been more than three miles from me at any time.” He said hurriedly.

“Stiles she may be a Stilinski but she’s a teenage girl.” Lydia hummed pushing him out of her way and opening up Facebook. “This is a ticket into a night club and they’ll be in there tomorrow, if we leave right now we can get there while she’s there.”  
“OK, just let me grab some stuff and write a note in case Dad comes back.” Stiles said hurriedly as he practically fell over himself to get ready.

**********************************************************************************

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Stiles asked through a sigh of exhaustion.  
“Possibly.” Lydia hummed as she pursed her lips and looked around. “This way.”  
“Ticket.” The man said to the and Stiles held it out. “It’s for two let them in.”  
“How did a fifteen-year-old get her hands on two tickets into this place?” Lydia sighed as she glanced around the thriving club they found themselves in.

Stiles didn’t answer, his eyes scanning the corners of the room looking for a spot you’d hide away in. You never did deal well with parties or big crowds, or traveling. As soon as he spotted you he yanks Lydia forwards, dropping her arm once he was sure she was following him, using both arms to shove people out of the way.  
“Hey (Y/N) …. Listen to me breath you’re ok.” Stiles dropped to his knees and pulled you off the booth seat you’d been hiding on and cradled you in his arms despite you almost being as tall as Lydia. “I got you, I’ll always find you, don’t worry.”

“Can’t… breath.” You gasped, clutching onto your brother and looking up at him with wide eyes.  
“Can you grab her bag and find her friend?” Stiles muttered to Lydia who nodded.  
Stiles pushed through the crowd, clutching onto you, hurrying away from the building once he’d gotten outside and set you down on a café chair. Lydia and your friend followed with your bags in their arms as they watched Stiles muttered to you.

“Count to ten, ready.” Stiles muttered. Lydia smiled when she realised Scott had told her about when you and Stiles were much younger you’d count each other’s fingers if the other was scared or panicking. “There you go.”  
“I’m so sorry Stiles.” You mumbled, bottom lip wobbling a little but he shrugged and helped you up.  
“It’s fine we need to get home before Dad finds out.” Stiles muttered, leading the group back to the Jeep.  
“You’re not going to tell Dad?” You asked as he followed your directions to a cheap motel you’d left your stuff in.

“We’ll go get your things.” Lydia muttered jerking her head to your friend who followed her.  
“No I’m not.” Stiles muttered. “He doesn’t need to worry about you.”  
“I know I’m sorry.” You whispered.  
“Hey it’s ok I get it, it’s not easy with Dad working so hard and…” Stiles swallowed when you glared at him.  
“It’s not just him that’s never their Stiles, you’re always with Scott even when I need you and you lock your door so when I…never mind.” You sighed, bringing your knees up to your chin.

“You told me you stopped having the nightmares.” Stiles frowned and took your hand like your Mom used to. “Why didn’t you just tell me you needed help?”  
“Because you we’re so tired from helping Dad and I couldn’t help with anything, you were right I am a waste of space.” This had Stiles hugging you tightly.  
“I never said that.” Stiles assured you.  
“Yes you did you asked me to help you put stickers on that stupid chess board and you told me I was a waste of time and space and this I was all alone.” Your eyes watered and he frowned. “It’s true though, Boyd and Erica used to hang out with me and they… and then Allison died and Isaac stopped talking to me and now he’s gone to and I don’t know where he is.”

“(Y/N) calm down, listen to me when we get home we’re going to take you to Scott’s and explain everything I promise… Stiles will tell you everything you want to know.” Lydia said as she ripped open your door and cupped your face.  
You were almost back to Beacon Hills before anyone spoke again. Stiles glanced at you, sleeping with your head lent against the window, your friend doing the same in the back next to Lydia.  
“How did we not know the Nogitsune got to her?” Stiles muttered.  
“I guess when he went after your Dad we didn’t think he’d go after her.” Lydia muttered.

******************************************************************************

Stiles, Scott and Lydia were all stood as far away from you as possible, Scott’s Lacrosse stick was waving dangerously in your hands as you shrieked at Scott whose eyes were still glowing. Stiles tried to approach you again and jumped back when you nearly hit him.  
“I’m sorry!” Stiles yelped.  
“It’s still me I promise.” Scott mumbled, slightly calmer than your brother who wanted the hysterical tone in your voice to vanish.  
“Why are his eyes glowing, normal wolf’s eyes don’t glow!” You yelled.

“(Y/N) I promise you Scott won’t hurt you.” Stiles insisted, braving your wide swing of the Lacrosse stick and practically tackled you to get it out of your hands. “Seriously out of all the thing we told you about that’s the thing that creeps you out.”  
“Actually… Isaac told me a kind of, non-supernatural version of what you told me.” You muttered. “It makes more sense now.”  
“Listen Mini Me… everything we’ve told you, means your part of this…” Stiles started to get awkward.  
“Your part of the pack, you were before but now we get to include you and you can talk to any of us about anything.” Scott insisted.

“What about in September when you all leave for collage?” You asked quietly.  
“Actually… the only one leaving this year is Lydia.” Stiles admitted.  
“You’re not going but you have to your super smart… I promise I won’t run off or do stupid things I can look after Dad like you do!” You insisted.  
“I am going but we’re taking a few years off, it’s sort of a pack thing.” Stiles admitted. “Plus you can do stupid things just wait for me and Scott so we can make sure you don’t get hurt.”

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you with the Lacrosse stick.” You mumbled to Scott and Stiles.  
“I’m sorry for growling at you.” Scott grinned.  
After a few more minutes Stiles took you home, shooing you up to your room as he carried your stuff inside. When you came out of the shower you found your favourite pyjamas laid out on the bed and your heat up teddy bear steaming next to your pillow.  
“Stiles I’m not a kid anymore.” You giggled at your brother when he hurried in with strings of moon and star fairy lights that he hung from your celling when you were younger and got scared of your nightmares.

“Hey you were my bestie before Scott and you’re my baby sister I have to look after you, now let me hook the walkie-talkie up.” He grinned and hurried over to your bed side table.  
“Thanks Stiles.” You yawned when you came back from the bathroom now dressed in your pyjamas.  
“Listen.” He said as he tucked you in, checking you had your bear and sat next to you. “You feel bad or upset or you need someone to talk to don’t hold it in… just talk to me.”  
“About anything?” You asked quietly.

“Yeah anything.” Stiles nodded.  
“I really miss Isaac and Allison.” You whispered. “and Erica and Boyd and even stupid Derek… Isaac was my only best friend.”  
“I miss them all to.” Stiles mumbled, assuring you that you weren’t the only one to feel that way. “Night Kiddo… I ‘ll be downstairs in my room if you need me.”

*******************************************************************************

“So again I don’t know if you got this cause your phone never seems to work but if you do… I know I’ve asked you to come back home before be we could really use your help, it’s (Y/N) … I don’t know how else to help her because it’s you guys she misses.” Stiles’ voice was desperate as the message ended.  
“What’s going on?” Braeden asked.  
“We’re going back to Beacon Hills.” The deep voice rumbled through the dark room.

“Why there’s nothing there any more, you said it yourself.” Braeden muttered.  
“It’s time to go back.” The voice was low and dangerous as red eyes glowed brightly in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles forced himself to stay awake, listening for any signs of you having a nightmare or that you were heading down from your room to his. He wondered how he’d missed you seemingly coming unravelled, your close relationship with the Hale pack and how he hadn’t noticed you slipping into the shell of his little sister.  
“Stiles?” Your quiet voice came from the other side of his bedroom door.  
“You ok?” Stiles hummed sleepily when you climbed into his bed.

“The nightlights went out.” You admitted and he chuckled.  
“Sorry I think I over did it a bit.” Stiles laughed and you smiled and nodded. “Here.”  
He passed you one of the pillows he’d lodged under his chest and rolled over so you could grip onto his hand as you fell asleep.

*************************************************************** 

“So how’s (Y/N)?” Lydia asked as soon as Stiles hopped out of the Jeep.  
“Fine I guess, she had three nightmares last night but she won’t talk about it.” Stiles muttered so you couldn’t hear them as you hopped out of the car.  
“I know you’re talking about me.” You sighed and shouldered your bag.  
“Hey guys!” Scott called as he hurried over to the three of you, stopping and sniffing at the air. 

Your face lit up when the familiar figure climbed off the bus that had pulled up behind the three. It was pretty obvious he had a gun and a knife strapped to both ankles and hidden under his jeans but no one was saying anything about it.   
“ISAAC!” You yelled and dumped your bag at your brother’s feet while shoving past Scott and Lydia to engulf the wolf in a huge hug.  
“Hey sweetness.” Isaac mumbled as you buried your head into his chest and fisted the back of his jumper.

You stayed like that for several minutes, eventually pulling away when Stiles cleared his throat. Reluctantly Isaac let you go, not happy with his poor attempt at making you feel better.  
“You’re back.” Scott stated and Isaac nodded.  
“Yeah I got an angry phone call from Derek, apparently Scott’s doing an awful job of looking after (Y/N) so we’re coming back to help out.” Isaac smiled when you beamed a hopeful grin up at him.

“Derek’s coming back… is he bringing Braeden?” You asked hopefully and Stiles couldn’t help but feel jealous when Isaac seemed to have cheered you up within minutes of being back.   
“She’s helping Chris out but they’ll be back at the end of the month if nothing goes wrong.” Isaac promised and you were practically jumping up and down.  
“Are you serious, months of begging for help and all it takes is (Y/N) to… you lot shouldn’t have left.” Stiles snapped.

“We had wrongly assumed you’d take care of (Y/N).” Isaac snapped and made to move you behind him and growl at you brother but you clutch on his arm stopped him.  
“Yeah well we had a lack of communication and now it’s fixed.” Stiles huffed defensively.  
“Lack of communication, on (Y/N)’s worst days she never once ran away from us… What did you do just forget about her?” Isaac’s voice was dripping with a malicious sarcasm.  
Stiles leapt for Isaac who chuckled as Lydia and Scott grabbed Stiles, ruffling your hair, before heading off down the road.

*************************************************************************

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Stiles asked for what must have been the hundredth time.  
“Yes, you didn’t need to get Scott to bring the TV up here.” You laughed from under your mound of blankets and stuffed toys.  
“Your pizzas coming in thirty minutes and there’s three kinds of ice-cream in the freezer.” Stiles ignored you and continued fussing. “Isaac’s coming over as soon as he’s finished talking with Dad and Mellissa”

“Why’s he talking to them?” You asked and sorted through the pile of sweets Stiles dumped on your lap.  
“Isaac needs somewhere to live.” He explained.  
“He could live up here with me!” You offered and Stiles grinned.  
“Dad’s thinking about putting carpet down in the basement and finishing putting the insulation in… but we wouldn’t be able to get the room we wanted down there.” Stiles watched as you glance towards the game room layout you’d both drawn with your Mom.

“Mom would have changed it for him if she was here.” You said quietly and he hugged you.  
“Ok so I think Isaac should be on his way back in a few minutes but are you sure you don’t want me to tell Scott I’m late?” Stiles frowned when you shook your head.  
“I’ll be ok.” You smiled.  
A throat cleared and both of you looked across the room to see Derek smiling in the door way. You grinned and hurried to jump at the Alpha who happily wrapped you up in his arms.

“I got your call.” Derek muttered to Stiles who nodded appreciatively.  
“Yeah well took your time.” Stiles muttered and the awkward air between the two began to make you feel a little uncomfortable.  
“Well now we’re staying.” Derek muttered.  
“Oh yeah for good or just to tell me how badly I’m looking after my baby sister.” Stiles grumbled and glared at Derek who put you down.

“I’m paying for the basement convertment, Isaac has to finish school and both of us have to help the police force with anything that’s Wolf related and your Dad asked us to help look after (Y/N).” Derek explained.  
“So you’re staying.” Stiles sighed as you pushed past Derek to embrace Isaac who hugged you tightly.  
“We shouldn’t have left in the first place, we didn’t take (Y/N) into account.” Derek muttered.

“Yeah none of us did, did you know about the Nogitsune?” Stiles hissed when you started to pull Isaac into the room.  
“Yes… we, spoke about it.” Derek admitted.  
“I’m supposed to be at a pack meeting.” Stiles said as he made sure you’d settled into your bed and were again snuggled so deep in blankets you were sure you’d never find your way out again.  
“Go, we’ll look after her.” Derek promised.

“(Y/N), you call if you want me to come home ok… or text and I will be right back.” Your brother hugged you and hesitated.  
“I’ll be fine Stiles, say hi to everyone for me.” You smiled when Isaac and Derek started arguing over what to watch.


	11. Chapter 11

Be careful, that’s what you’d been told. Don’t let the Banshee’s find you, it won’t end well if they did. But you couldn’t help it, you felt the pull of her the moment you saw her, felt the silent pain she was echoing around the halls.  
You wanted to help her, to make the pain stop, it was what you were good at after all. Don’t, don’t, don’t, you muttered ton yourself when you almost followed her into the bathroom. You said nothing as you stood at your locker, watching her re-emerge, red hair a mess and eyes puffy as she ducked her head and hurried through the halls.

“I can’t just leave her like that.” You mumbled and pushed off the lockers.  
When you found her she was reapplying makeup and gave you a withering glare before continuing. She was quickly joined by several boys and a girl, most of whom smelled like wolves, instantly you backed away wondering if the girl had ever been sad at all.

*******************************************************************************

“Hey… new girl, you alright?” A tall boy smiled at you and you nodded quickly. “I was saying I’m Aiden, you need me to show you where our next class is?”  
“Down the hall to the left?” You asked and he nodded leaving you alone again.   
When you got there the only seat was a solitary one at the back and you had to walk through the class as the other students stared at you as if you’d grown a second head.

“Who’s she?” Lydia whispered to Aiden.  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), coach told me and Ethan to look out for her, you want to take over?” He grinned hopefully and Lydia quickly agreed.  
“Hey (Y/N) … I’m Lydia Martin and I was wondering if you had anyone to hang with at lunch?” The redhead asked as you packed your bag.  
“Me?” You asked nervously as if she might be playing some unkind joke.

“Yeah, you know when they say a town will eat you alive… let’s just say it pays to have friends who check in on you every now and then.” She smiled and grabbed the last of your books while you followed her out into the corridor.

***************************************************** 

None of your friends ever questioned why you never invited them to your home, they never thought it would get you in so much trouble to just turn up on your doorstep. The day your parents discovered you were friends with a Banshee was the day that the pack discovered your unique power.  
“So your kind has no name.” Stiles repeated as you sat teary eyed on Lydia’s bed, your best friend’s arms wrapped around your neck.  
“No, we don’t really get noticed by hunters because were not…” You trailed off and waved you hand in the direction of everyone else in the room.

“But why did your parents kick you out and where are you going to go?” Scott asked as he sat the other side of you.  
“Because of what we are, it’s forbidden to reveal ourselves to wolves or… let our existence be known to Banshees, my parents will move away from Beacon Hills to hide from Lydia.” You mumbled quietly.  
“Why they don’t even know her!” Malia snapped making you all jump.

“Our powers… help Banshees but apparently hundreds of years ago some Banshee used up several of my kind and it killed them so now we hide from them.” You mumbled. “But I don’t think they understand how bad it makes you feel not helping Banshees when you can feel what they feel.”  
“So you’re a kind of Banshee?” Stiles asked still not getting his head around your kinds lack of information.  
“No, we are to the Banshee what the Banshee is to the people… she exists to warn of pain and suffering, to ease the grief with a warning.” The pack stared as you continued, all in absolute awe. “If I learn how to control it I can help Lydia pinpoint her powers or… dim them so they’re kind of turned off.”

“And that could kill you?” Lydia asked suddenly yanking away from you as if she feared you’d drop dead at her touch.  
“Only if I share so much of how you feel and they were young, untrained… the stronger I am the more I can take but too much… I want to help you.” You fixed her with a determined stare and she nodded.  
“Then let us help you.” Scott muttered quickly. “We’ll take you to Deaton and he can help us figure out what powers you actually have.”

“Can I name you… I have some awesome ones!” Stiles’ grin had you smiling.  
“I’ll ask Mom if you can stay with us.” Lydia said quietly.  
“Or I could show you how to live in the woods.” Malia offered not wanting to be the only one to not offer you something.  
“Thanks guys.” You smiled as they hugged you and began chattering excitedly.

“I’m thinking of something like… The Death Echo.” Stiles said and his gaze landed on the wall as if he were looking at something far off in the distance.  
“Stiles don’t you dare call her that, if you can’t think of a nice name then… call her something pretty in Latin.” Lydia huffed when your objections were ignored.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Lydia, I just… I’m not like my people I don’t hate you guys and yet I’m not like anyone outside my family.” You mumbled to her.  
“Hey, you’re something and believe me, in this pack Something gets you a hell of a long way.” She hugged you again and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia sighed when you spotted Scott and Kira, she knew how you felt about Scott, deep down she wished that Scott had seen past the attentive friend you’d been for the past few months but instead he’d started getting close to the new girl.  
“(Y/N) there are plenty of other cute boys here.” Lydia said loudly as you lent in so you could hear her over the thumping music.  
“I’m sorry I’m not being very fun.” You sighed to her.

“That is why you need a drink.” Lydia told you to wait where you were so she could find you once she’d gotten some drinks.  
When your eyes wondered over the dance floor you seemed to forever be drawn to Scott, whispering and smiling with Kira. A defeated sigh escaped you as you turned to tell Lydia you were leaving only to smack against a bare chest.  
“Hey, a pretty girl shouldn’t be sad at a party.” Aiden said with a grin.

“What’d you want Aiden?” You ask reluctantly.  
“A lot of things… but from you, I’ll take a smile.” He frowned when you gave him a half-hearted smile and pushed past him.  
“If you see Lydia, tell her I went home.” You mumble.

************************************************************************************************

“Hey Lydia, (Y/N) went home.” Aiden said to the redhead who instantly narrowed her eyes.  
“Why what did you do?” Her tone was threatening and Aiden actually took a step back when she advanced on him.  
“Nothing, ok I asked her to smile for me.” Aiden rubbed the back of his head. “That real bright kind of smile she has when the room lights up… I guess I wanted her to smile like that for me but she doesn’t like me much.”

“Actually she thinks you’re cute.” Lydia said as if your secret was nothing important.  
“Then why’d she walk off?” Aiden frowned as he waited for Lydia to answer.  
“When she smiles like that, who’s it normally for?” Lydia jerked her head towards Scott, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows when he found the same irritation in your predicament that she did.

“Ok, so she’s hung up on Scott.” Aiden mumbled to himself.  
“She deserves more than always being second best, even if she got with Scott there’d always be something more important than her.” Lydia sighed.

*************************************************************************************************

“Hey… (Y/N) wait up.” Aiden hurtled down the corridor, skidding to a stop next to you which caused Stiles to stumble out of his way.  
“Um… hi?” You say slowly when he grins at you wolfishly.  
“We have class together; you should sit by me.” Aiden grinned when you glanced at Scott and Kira.  
“Fine, but… if you cheat and copy off me…” You jabbed the werewolf’s chest and he held up surrendering hands.

It became part of your routine, fitting Aiden into your life. Even Lydia, who had always been critical of your crushes and boyfriends, admitted she liked Aiden. The only people who weren’t impressed with the new found friendship were Scott and Stiles, but you’d hardly seen them for weeks so it didn’t really matter to much to you.  
One night Aiden dropped you home and you found Scott sat on your porch waiting for you, it took everything in you to stay put and look him in the eyes and not run down the road calling for Aiden to whisk you off to some new thought consuming adventure.

“What’s going on with you (Y/N)?” Scott asked as he slowly made his way down the steps to you.  
“Nothing’s going on.” You huffed.  
“God (Y/N) I haven’t seen you outside of school for nearly a month, you won’t even look at me and Stiles… you must have said something to Lydia because she barely talks to Stiles which is so unfair because you know how he feels.” Scott burst out angrily.

“At least I understand people’s feelings.” You huffed childishly, making the Alpha tilt his head.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped at you.  
“I didn’t mind watching you and Allison, I told myself if Stiles could watch Lydia with Jackson… I could do it to.” You paused trying to hold in the tears. “But when Isaac said they were together I thought… It went back to how things were before all this werewolf stuff, you suddenly remembered I existed.”

“I never forgot you existed.” Scott tried to defend himself but you just laughed and shook your head as you headed to your front door.  
“No Scott, you just didn’t care.” Your words clearly hit him hard because he flinched and tried to hurry forwards.  
He wrapped you in a tight hug, one of those hugs where you’d normally melt into him and sigh against his neck. But this time it wasn’t warm and comforting and you saw it for what it really was, possessive and needy, nothing like the affection you’d come to know from Aiden.

“You should go.” You say as you pushed away from him a little too soon for the werewolves liking.  
“What why, your parents are away normally we…” Scott frowned.  
“I’m sorry I’m going out with Aiden tomorrow.” You flinched when his eyes flickered red for a moment but he nodded and gave you a weak smile.  
“So because you’re friends with him you’re not hanging out with us anymore?” Scott asked hopelessly.  
“No, because you repeatedly broke my heart I’m letting Aiden fix it.” You watched regret and guilt cross through Scott’s face as if everything was only just making sense.

“(Y/N) … tell him to fix it soon, I don’t know how much longer I can go without my best friend.” Scott muttered before kissing the top of your head and walking down your garden path.  
You slammed your front door shut and sank down it, not even jumping when strong arms stopped you from hitting the floor.  
“Please don’t cry, smile for me.” Aiden whispered as he kissed away each tear.


	13. Chapter 13

You woke up to Aiden gently stroking your hair, his heart beat thumping just beneath your ear making you smile as you ran a finger across his collar bone and it sped up. He let you continue to curiously see what you could do to toy with him, hurriedly pulling up when you trailed your fingers along his v lines and his fangs slid out.  
“Sorry.” He grumbled.  
“It’s ok I should have thought it would make you shift.” You hummed.  
“You feel better?” Aiden asked quietly.

“If we can stay here forever I will.” You lean up to look at him and he smiles, his hand resting on the small of your back so you wouldn’t fall off him.  
“As much as I would like that, we’re supposed to be doing stuff and I have to get a change of clothes and let Ethan know I’m still alive.” Aiden chuckled and let out a contented sigh as you buried your head into his neck.  
“You’re not moving.” You pointed out and he let out a rumbled laugh that vibrated through you.

“I don’t want to.” He groaned. “Ok count to five and I’ll get up.”  
“One, two, three, four, Fi...!” You punctuated each number with a kiss only to be lifted into the air, your duvet still clinging to the two of you as Aiden stood, deepening the last kiss and set you back on the bed.  
“Leave your window open I’ll be back in a bit.” He smiled and climbed out your window, vanishing as he let himself drop.

******************************************************************************************** 

“Aiden!” You giggled as he jogged ahead of you, dodging out of your way as you tried to catch up with him.  
“Come on (Y/N), you want ice cream you got to catch me.” He laughed.  
You made an attempt to cling to the back of his t-shirt but at the last second he darted sideways and grabbed you, slinging you over his shoulder with a victorious whoop. He carried you the rest of the way and Lydia couldn’t help but burst into laughter and take pictures as she saw the two of you.

“Stiles is coming.” She said quickly. “He wants you to know you’re still friends and if helping you move on from Scott mean you being with Aiden and missing out of the golden trio time he really doesn’t mind.”  
“Isn’t that a Harry Potter thing?” Aiden snickered.  
“Werewolves and baseball bats beat wands hands down.” Stiles said as he hopped over the back of the booth and sat next to you, grinning when you stopped him toppling over.

“Sure that doesn’t work I mean… you try fighting Deaton, it hurts.” Aiden complained until you rubbed his chest and ran a hand across his neck.  
“You’ve tamed an Alpha… impressive.” Stiles congratulated you.  
“It’s only hard to do because you don’t have one.” You joked and Stiles mocked offence, Aiden chuckled as Stiles pouted.  
“Just so you guys know I ordered everything already, you all took too long.” Lydia hummed as she set her phone down.  
“(Y/N) couldn’t catch me.” Aiden grinned and caught your fists as you tried to thud one against his chest.

************************************************************

“You know we’d go faster if you stopped wiggling.” Aiden said over his shoulder as you tried to hoist yourself up again.  
“I can’t see where we’re going.” You mumbled.  
He sighed and suddenly threw you up and caught you so he could move you onto his shoulders. He linked his fingers with yours and held you up as he began jogging back to your house, making you squeal every time he pretended to nearly drop you.

“Ok, so you know you can call me if you need me I don’t care what time it is.” Aiden said as you opened your front door.  
“I know.” You sighed.  
“Hey I mean it (Y/N).” He smiled and kissed you, pulling away to lean his forehead against yours. “I want to know if you have the damn hiccups.”  
“The hiccups?” You giggled making him smile.  
“I had to make you smile before I left.” His hands cradled your face as he kissed you again and went to leave.

“Aiden!” You hadn’t meant to sound quiet so frantic but he hurried back to you and let you wrap yourself around him.  
“My parents are out of town for almost two months, it’s why Stiles and… Scott used to crash when they were away and other than Sheriff Stilinski and Mrs Martin no one’s going to be checking in for a while.” You pulled away and blushed as he waited for you to finish rambling. “Stiles said that the condo you’d been in when you guys were part of the Alpha pack’s empty.”

“Yeah we had to move out.” Aiden said quickly, frowning when he still had no idea what you were getting at.  
“Well if you like you and Ethan could stay here and then when my parents get back there’s a bedroom in the attic and I know it’s kind of small for two of you but it’s warm and I used to always hang out in the den bit so if you two like made a big hole in the separating walls you could have like a mini space to live.” You knew when you looked up at him that he’d seen right through you.

“Come on let’s go inside.” He hummed and linked his fingers with yours.  
“But…” You tried to stop but he simply lifted you up.  
“(Y/N) you’re sure you want two burly werewolves in your attack?” Aiden said as if it was a silly idea. “We’re not going to be quiet on a full moon.”  
“Sound proofed because of Stiles.” You said with a grin. “Dad used to work from home and it was the only space that we wouldn’t be in the way, they weren’t allowed in my room.”  
“Gimmi a minute and I’ll call Ethan.” He mumbled and kissed the top of your head before heading into the other room.


	14. Chapter 14

“We have to do something about this.” Allison said as she watched you and Aiden awkwardly talk with each other.  
“I dunno, it’s sweet in an awkward kind of way.” Lydia muttered, both of them flinching when you stumbled and dropped your bag, almost falling to the bleachers and blushing, scuttling over to the girls and refusing to look back at Aiden.  
“Wow Stilinski who taught you to walk.” Isaac snickered as he sat next to Allison and threw an arm around her.

“Shut up… I hate being so…” As if to emphasize your point you waved your arms around franticly, smacking Stiles in the face who stopped talking, looking a little dazed before he shook it off.  
“If you like him just go for it.” Allison giggled.  
“Go for who?” Stiles asked quickly, his eyes darting from you to Allison and back.

“But he’s older than me.” You mutter.  
“Who… what are you… who’s older than you?” Stiles asked again.  
“He so likes you (Y/N), just go talk to him and be your awkward self.” Lydia said with an encouraging smile.  
“Who are we talking about?” Stiles yelped desperately, shaking you slightly in an attempt to get your attention.  
“Aiden.” Isaac said. “He smells like he likes you.”

“Smell?” You asked while Stiles continued to shake you, mostly because he’d gone into some sort of brotherly shock and hadn’t realised what he was doing.  
“Yes Chemo signals, the wolves pick them up.” Lydia said as she hopped down the bleachers and slowly pulled Stiles’ hands off your shoulders.  
“She likes Aiden.” He gasped at her with a tight wheeze of his chest, making her chuckle when he remained stunned.  
“Who wouldn’t.” Lydia said to him making everything going through his head so much worse.

***********************************************************************************

“I need your help.” A deep voice said, making Lydia jump. She shut her locker and found Aiden waiting for her to answer.  
“What with?” She sighed.  
“(Y/N), look I think she embarrassed herself earlier and now she’s avoiding me.” He mumbled bashfully.  
“Get her brother to like you, everyone he likes she likes, it’ll give you brownie points.” Lydia advised as she turned around.

“Who’s her brother?” He asked nervously hoping it wasn’t Isaac.  
“Stiles.” Lydia hummed.  
“Are you kidding me… (Y/N) is related to Stilinski?” Aiden’s jaw dropped but he shook himself and thanked Lydia for the advice.  
“So is he going to talk to Stiles?” Allison asked when she joined Lydia in walking through the corridors.  
“Yup.” Lydia said with a smug smile. 

********************************************************

“Are you mad?” You mumbled to Stiles as he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home.  
“Nope.” He grunted back.  
“You sure sound mad.” You say back.  
“Are you sure you like him?” Stiles said back gently.

“I don’t know… I mean I guess.” You mumbled, blushing and playing with your hands in your lap.  
“Look I need you to be honest with me here… do you like him because he looks good or…” Stiles trailed off when he glanced at you, trying to find the right words.  
“I like it when he smiles at me… it makes my tummy feel weird.” You mumbled out making Stiles smile slightly.  
“I know what you mean.” He chuckled. “But if he gets to… wolfie, I’m shooting him with wolfs-bane.”

“Stiles, you can’t even shoot dad’s hand gun!” You snorted out through a giggle.  
“Hey... I shot you with that BB gun.” Stiles retorted with a wide grin.  
“Only because you were right next to me, plus it was an accident.” You smiled at Stiles and he ruffled your hair as he pulled up outside the house.  
“I’ll be back from Scott’s around six, I’ll pick up a pizza on the way home.” Stiles said as you grabbed your bag and got out the car. “Hey, no letting stray wolves in the house.”

“What if Allison brings Isaac round?” You asked innocently.  
“Just… stay safe (Y/N).” Your brother said seriously as he pulled you closer to his window and hugged you before watching you safely hurry into the house.  
“So I think we should talk on the way to McCall’s.” Aiden said, getting in Stiles’ car and making him jump.


	15. Chapter 15

“So how’d your desperate attempt for love go?” Ethan asked his brother as he finally arrived in the changing rooms and tugged off his shirt.  
“They think I’m going to get (Y/N) killed.” He huffed.  
“Well, can you blame them?” Ethan teased until he saw his brother was genuinely upset.  
“Why does it even matter what Stiles and Scott think?” Aiden slammed his locker shut and glared at it.

“Why don’t you sign up to the English thing, Mrs Martin’s looking for older students to help (Y/N)’s year.” Ethan shrugged.  
“I’ll go talk to her after gym but if I get stuck with some dumb dorky kids I’m going to scare the crap out of them.” Aiden grumbled.  
“Maybe avoid saying stuff like that out loud, might help.” Ethan said as he followed Ethan out onto the field.

********************************************************************

“Oh, Lydia sweetheart.” Mrs Martin said as she stopped next to Lydia.   
“Mom, what do you want?” Lydia hissed.   
“Oh I was just going to tell you that (Y/N) signed up for the English buddy scheme, if you ask me she has a crush on… oh him.” Mrs Martin looked behind Lydia who turned to see one of the twins had sat next to her.  
“You got her to sign up, I’ve been trying for weeks!” Lydia whisper yelled at the twin.

“Well it wasn’t hard, if she passes I’m teaching her how to ride my bike.” Aiden hummed proudly.  
“Do not tell Stiles.” She warned.  
“I wasn’t planning to.” He said back with a grin.

*************************************************************

“Woah why’re you all dressed up?” Stiles yelled as you tried to run past the pack.  
“Stiles she’s wearing jeans and one of your flannels and… is that my top?” Allison asked as she knelt on the sofa to look at you.  
“Exactly, there are no holes or food stains, no paint… and you smell like that perfume you never use.” Stiles got up and you backed away as he inspected you closer. “Did you try and put makeup on?”

“What let me see!” Lydia said as she pushed past Stiles and tutted. “Follow me.”  
By the time Lydia had finished you knew what most of the makeup was, all of which had been given to you by either Allison, Lydia or Mellissa. Your outfit was fixed and dubbed ‘nerdy cute’ which, according to Lydia was a real chic thing at the moment.  
“Ok so where are you going?” Stiles asked as he stared at the movie the others had been watching.  
“Isn’t it your English study thing tonight?” Isaac asked from the floor, Allison’s fingers stroking through his hair.

“Yeah, I should go before I’m late.” You mumbled as you grabbed your school bag.  
“I’ll give you a lift.” Stiles sighed as he stood up. “So you’re studying with Danny right, he signed up to help your class.”  
“Yeah… Danny… is the one I am studying with.” You pulled your brother out the door before the wolves could warn Stiles that you’d lied. “He can give me a lift home.”

********************************************************************

“Hey home by half nine and if he can’t give you a lift ring me or get one of the on duties to give you a lift.” Stiles said as he double checked you had your phone.  
“Ok, will do… by.” You hugged him and hopped out of the Jeep, hurrying into the library.  
Before Stiles could pull away he spotted one of the twins bikes sat in the bike area of the car park. 

Deciding he’d rather stay close in case you needed him he texted the others to say he’d be late, Scott replied and not ten minutes later he was hopping into the Jeep and handing Stiles some food.  
“Were ordering food when (Y/N) comes back.” He explained as he handed over the sandwich.  
“She lied, one of the twins is in there with her.” Stiles grumbled.

********************************************************************************

“I’m sorry this is really hard to remember.” You sighed.  
“It’s fine, you’ve got a while yet… how about we restart with basics and go from there?” Aiden offered and you nodded.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled quietly.  
“Hey, you’ll get it, I mean… I spent most of high school as an evil Alpha werewolf and I caught up.” He grinned when you giggled and turned back to the work book in front of you.

After an hour and a half, you glanced at your phone and realized you’d be late, the pair of you packed up and talked over what you’d covered while Aiden walked with you to his bike.  
“Just practise a bit at home and I’ll help you tomorrow lunch time if you want?” Aiden asked and you nodded vigorously.  
He slowly lent down and his lips were almost brushing yours when he suddenly pulled back and looked over to a spot in the carpark. When you followed your gaze you saw Scott and Stiles slumped in the Jeep trying to look like they weren’t watching you.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aiden muttered quickly and shoved his helmet on before firing his bike and driving off.  
You started storming down the road when the Jeep revved and Stiles began to slowly drive next to you.  
“I hate you Stiles, if Lydia tried to kiss you I wouldn’t interrupt.” You yelled at him making him flinch.  
“It’s not like that was your first kiss or anything, you’ve probably kissed tons of guys.” Stiles chuckled. “Oh crap.”

You burst into tears and ran down the road only to be tailed by the jeep, you took a short cut that led to the street over from the police station but by the time you got their Stiles was already in the car park, Scott was no doubt tailing you somewhere in the shadows.  
“Dad!” You yelled as you tried to get past Stiles who stumbled when you forced your way into the building.  
“Sheriff, your children are here to see you.” The receptionist called out.

“Stiles ruined everything I hate him!” You gasped and burst into tears. “He made fun of me and he scared off a boy I liked.”  
“Giant angry Alpha.” Stiles corrected.  
“Stiles, you’re supposed to look after her not spoil her fun or make her feel bad.” John muttered softly as he tried to pry you off him.  
“Again, giant angry Alpha.” Stiles snapped.  
“I want a lift home but not with Stiles.” You huffed. “And I’m not riding to school with him or talking to him.”

“Fine, don’t hang around with me and my friends at school, sit all alone.” Stiles huffed right back.  
“I won’t be alone; I’ll be studying with Aiden.” You stuck your tongue out at your brother who flailed his arms and pointed at you.  
“Who is Aiden?” John sighed.  
“The boy who’s helping me pass my English classes and who almost kissed me until twiddle dumb and dumber interrupted.” You pouted and glared at Stiles who was making pretty much the same face.

“Scott was involved?” John sighed again.  
“Hey Sheriff.” Scott called from the doorway.  
“Right well, (Y/N) listen to your brother and Stiles if she wants to kiss him let her but you better not let her do anything else with him… Scott I haven’t had time to ring your Mom but could these two stay with you for a while I’m going to be busier over the next few days.” John sounded exhausted and all three of you instantly felt stupid for making such a big deal out of it.

“Yeah I’ll ask.” Scott muttered.  
“Good now apologise, Stiles if your sister walks home I’ll have you locked in one of the cells for a night and (Y/N) … please try and understand your brother’s looking out for you, you two are close enough to talk things out and not argue like this.” He kissed your forehead and helped Stiles to his feet, walking to the Jeep with the three of you in tow.  
“Hey… it’s cool if you haven’t had your first kiss, I only recently had mine.” Stiles admitted.

“Sorry I told on you.” You mumbled. “Next time can he come to ours and study… he makes me nervous when it’s just me.”  
“I’ll be there for every date and your second wedding to Scott.” Stiles chuckled when you began objecting and even Scott joined in.  
“I was three when we did that and it only lasted a week!” You yelled as they laughed. “My dress was made out of Mom’s old nightie.”  
“Still the best wedding we’ve ever been to.” Stiles laughed. “I mean we ate a whole chocolate cake between the three of us.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: (Y/N) Stilinski’s non existent brother leaves a spell. Meanwhile Stiles and Lydia discover a confused and lost girl who claims to live in the Stilinski house.

The envelope in your hand felt heavy, despite the vanishing ink on the pages you clutched onto it. Scott hadn’t believed you, neither had Malia, all you had left was to convince Lydia that it was a good idea and maybe you could fix things.  
“Lydia!” You called and she stopped, smiling when she saw you.  
“Stiles hey!” She called and broke into a smile.

“I’m not Stiles.” You mumbled and she frowned, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other.  
“Sweetie you’ve been insisting we call you that since forever, is something wrong?” She asked and you sighed.  
“No…yes… I think there really is but Scott doesn’t and I have this feeling you know like I forgot I needed something but I don’t have anything that I could have forgotten.” You explained and almost burst into tears.

“(Y/N) calm down, just tell what’s got you this upset… did you forget a test, because we can fix that.” She asked quickly and rubbed your arm.  
“My brother sent me a letter.” You said and she froze.  
“(Y/N) you don’t have a brother.” She reminded you and you rolled your eyes.

“That’s what Scott said but you have to believe me, there was this letter but the ink vanished while I was reading it and there really is a real Stiles that isn’t me at all, Lydia you have to believe me.” When you finally looked in her eyes you saw her searching, she’d grown up with you trailing behind her, desperate for Lydia to replace the female roll model the passing of your mother left and she liked to think you wouldn’t make fun of her.  
“I believe you, we’ll go to Deaton’s and talk to him ok and if you don’t want to we don’t have to tell Scott, (Y/N) you’re like my little sister if you felt this way you should have said before it upset you so much.” She hugged you and walked you to your next class, waiting for you to get to your seat before moving on.

*****************************************************************************************

“You really think this is all to do with the swim team?” Lydia asked dubiously, unsure why she’d even come along with the hyperactive boy.  
“Yes ok, it all fits and we just need to find Scott and tell him about it.” Stiles repeated.  
“And we have to find Scott because he’s running around in the woods as a wolf?” She asked again and this time Stiles didn’t bother to reply.

A suddenly cracking sound and a huge flash of light had Stiles swerving and when it cleared he slammed the breaks to avoid hitting a naked girl in the road. She wrapped her arms around herself as she cowered and tried to hide.  
“Ok, that’s definitely not normal.” Lydia mused and Stiles snorted.  
“Yeah well naked people running around the woods becomes normal when you hang out with werewolves.” He watched the girl for a moment and went to start the stalled Jeep but Lydia put her hand on his to stop her.

“Stiles she came out of that light and she looks confused, scared… we should help her.” Before Stiles could say he’d call his dad she hopped out of the car.  
They approached carefully, both herding the girl so she was backed against a tree and couldn’t run anywhere, trying not to stare straight at her when she awkwardly covered herself.  
“Sweetie are you ok?” She called out and the girl froze.

“Lydia?” The small gasp reached them and they back up when the girl suddenly scrambled towards them and hugged Lydia. “I knew you’d make it work and now we can figure out who the real Stiles is.”  
“This is a joke, right?” Stiles asked as he shrugged off his over shirt and handed it to Lydia who draped it over the girl’s shoulders.  
“What did I make work?” She asked and the girl pulled away, eyeing Lydia and stepping back.

“You’re not Lydia.” The dubious and suspicious whisper left her and she tried to run off.  
“Hey, we can’t just let you run off why don’t you tell me where you live and we can drop you home?” Stiles offered.  
You mumbled the address and his eyes widened, Lydia glanced at him, slowly putting a little distance between the two of you.  
“You can’t live there… that’s where I live.” Stiles said slowly and you frowned.

“I… I’m (Y/N) Stilinski, my Dads a Sherriff and my Mom passed away… you don’t know who I am?” You asked Lydia and she shook her head. “But you said we were like sisters… what about Scott he’ll fix this he’s an Alpha after all.”  
“No, you mean Derek right… Derek’s an Alpha.” Stiles said and you shook your head.  
“Scott’s an Alpha… Derek doesn’t live in Beacon Hills anymore.” You flicked your eyes between the two of them and backed away. “I have to find someone to help me.”  
“Wait!” They both called and hurried after you.


	17. Chapter 17

Lydia smiled when you finally arrived for your study session. The amount of studying had decreased over the term and now you got maybe ten minutes of studying done. She’d already laid everything out so as to make the most of the limited time she had to study with you.  
“You ok?” Lydia hummed when you sat down, noting your baggy clothes and knowing without asking that you were feeling insecure.  
“Fine.” You mumbled.

“Ok.” She hummed and waited for you to settle in.  
Not more than fifteen minutes later you’d been stripped of your clothes and Lydia was pressing soft kisses all over making you squirm and wriggle under her. When her hands slid up your sides she frowned, seeing that your arms had stopped her from slipping her hands under your bra.  
“You remember what I did last time you felt insecure and didn’t tell me?” Lydia hummed. “This time you’re going to come twice in a row.”

“Lydia you don’t…!” You were cut off by her kissing you suddenly and you almost melted into her.  
“I don’t have to but I’d like to.” She winked and slid her hands into your panties, trapping your gasp with a kiss.  
You rolled your hips into her hand when she gently tugged at your bra and suckled on nipple before moving to the other, swirling her tongue and repeating until you were a trembling moaning mess.

“That’s my good girl, you’re going to cum all over my fingers because you’re so beautiful and you deserve to be touched the way I touch you.” She whispered against your ear before placing an opened mouth kiss behind your earlobe and bit gently as you came.  
For a moment she lay next to you, licking her fingers clean before flipping over, towering over you as she kissed across your breasts and down your stomach until she could wrap your legs around her head. She mouthed your core through your panties, humming when pleasure flooded through you and your panties quickly became soaked.

She quickly moved them to the side and sucked on your clit, your hips arching into her and she happily buried her face even further between your legs and began hungrily lapping at your core. Strings of incoherent words flowed from your mouth and your fingers clenched into her sheets as your body tensed and you finally toppled through your high.

********************************************************************************************* 

“(Y/N)?” Scott muttered and he stepped closer to you and Lydia, sniffed and chuckled.  
“What?” You asked nervously, you’d come straight from Lydia’s to school, luckily she had some of your spare clothes or it would have been obvious that you’d stayed.  
“You smell like you had sex with Lydia.” Liam mumbled as he came to a stop next to you.  
“No I don’t!” You squeaked and Lydia started to chuckle, bursting into laughter when Scott grabbed you by the waist and picked you up so he could get a better sniff.

“What’s wrong Alpha?” Lydia hummed before leaning to whisper in your ear. “I think the Alpha’s upset that you’re my good girl.”  
“You’re Lydia’s good girl!” Liam snickered and you blushed as Scott let you get out of his grip.  
“Yeah, my good girl, not yours.” Lydia smirked when Liam stopped laughing and glowered at the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yeah you owe me a massage after this, new boots too." Lydia sighed as she followed you and Stiles through the mud and met with Scott.

"Well I'll give you both when we get back to mine... well the boots I can get on the way back from dropping this little button off." Stiles poked your nose as you scowled at him and jogged after Malia.

"I thought we were going to talk about running around after the wolves she's going to get hurt." Lydia sighed fondly, rolling her eyes when Stiles tapped his bat on the floor.

"I know, I'll bring it up." he grumbled winking at her as he followed Scott.

Once the pack had dealt with the creature that had been stalking Beacon Hills Stiles offered you a lift home. You blushed when Stiles kissed Lydia goodbye and she caught you looking at them as she pulled away.

"See you tomorrow." She called, waving as she got into her car with Malia.

"You need a ride to school tomorrow morning?" Stiles asked as he drove to your house, waving to your parents as you climbed out of the car.

"Yes please, can I come over and study after hockey practise?" You mumbled, smiling when he nodded.

"Yeah sure, Lydia will probably be hanging around so she can help to." He smiled again and pulled out of the drive as you trudged up to the house.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Stiles?" You called, letting yourself in with the key he'd given you.

When you didn't receive, and answer you shrugged and kicked off your shoes, heading upstairs, dumping your bag on the sofa as you headed upstairs assuming Stiles had fallen asleep at his desk again.

"Shit... Lydia!" Stiles moaned, causing you to stop and freeze as you got to the top of the stairs and found Stiles slumped against the landing wall opposite the bathroom, he jeans at his feet with Lydia kneeling in front of him. "(Y/N)!" Stiles yelped and tugged Lydia up who rolled her eyes.

"I should go!" you squeaked despite the look Lydia was giving you and hurried out, grabbing your shoes as you went.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Why're you hiding from Stiles?" Malia asked curiously as Stiles spotted you and you practically yanked her into the gym, knocking into Theo who fell and took a piece of equipment with him.

"I'm not hiding from him!" You huffed to which both of them shot you a look.

"Is it because of what Lydia told Malia?" Theo asked before grabbing his kit when Malia snapped her fangs at him.

"What'd she say?" You asked nervously.

"That he has a big..." Theo chuckled and finally left you alone.

"She said it was bigger than she expected... I mean you blush when Stiles smiles at you so I just figured..." you trailed off and motioned out the size Lydia had indicated.

"No!" you squealed. "That's not why I'm avoiding him." You were blushing so deeply that you were sure you might burn up.

"(Y/N) we need to talk about..." Stiles gasped as he burst in.

"Your penis? We did." Malia told him as she left the two of you alone, giving you the distinct feeling she was keeping you there.

"My what?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Nothing she was joking." You mumbled shyly. "I don't want to talk."

"But you wanted to study with me." He reminded you which had you making a face of relived realisation which he questioned all the way to the car.

 

\--------------------------

 

You studied with Stiles and Lydia for about an hour before she slammed her book down and glanced between the two of you.

"You two are being ridiculous." She sighed.

Before you could ask her what she meant she lent forwards and pressed a rough kiss to your lips, pulling your wheelie chair towards her until shed trapped your legs between her own.

"Lydia!" Stiles gasped as he gawked at the two of you.

"Well one of us had to do something." She defended and pulled off her dress, motioning for the two of you to follow her. "Come on." She sighed kicking Stiles into motion as he helped you up and shooed you towards Lydia.

"You want to join in?" He muttered against your ear as he kissed your neck, watching Lydia as she dropped her underwear next to his bed.

"You don't have to, you could watch or you could sit right here and I could get a taste whilst Stiles fucks me." Lydia offered which made you whimper.

"You like the sound of that huh, yeah me too." Stiles hummed huskily as his hands slipped under your shirt, thumbs stroking gently over your nipples through the thin fabric of your lacy bra as Lydia unbuckled your jeans and tugged them off.

You let out a gasp when her fingers twisted into your underwear and she taped gently on your clit, smiling when Stiles nuzzled your cheek until you looked at him, letting him muffle a moan with a kiss.

"Shall we let him get undressed?" Lydia hummed, pulling you from him until you'd dropped onto the bed.

Stiles watched for a moment as Lydia kissed you, encouraging you to kiss her back until you'd almost forgotten about him. Once he'd stripped off he grabbed Lydia by her waist, making he squeal as he dived on her.

"You sit there and she'll put that magic tongue to work." Stiles told you, kissing your thighs as Lydia rolled to her stomach and took over.


	19. Chapter 19

Sentence hint 1- On Tuesday, Margaret told me she preferred the little oranges with the seeds better than the ones I bought. I hated her for that.  
Sentence hint 2- “If you don’t take chances.” Said the man in striped pajamas, “You might as well not be alive.”  
Sentence hint 3- “The thing he does to the newspaper.”  
Sixth sense wild card- Someone’s red journal.

 

‘On Tuesday, Margaret told me she preferred the little oranges with the seeds better than the ones I bought. I hated her for that.’ Lydia stared down at the first page of someone’s red Journal that she’d found left in one of the classrooms. She couldn’t think of anyone called Margaret who went to the school and there was no name in the journal to give her a clue as to who had left it. Politely in quireing to the teacher who had been sat in the seat she jotted down the name and gladly took charge of her new mystery. Which was sure to be less dangerous than what Stiles was wilding blabbering about as he waved his arms and shouted about his last trip out with Scott.

“It was crazy.” Stiles said and paused when he realised Lydia was dawdling behind the group.  
“Isn’t everything in this town?” Malia muttered. Waving to Kira before jogging to catch up with her.  
“Lydia you remember what that weird guy said the other week right?” Stiles glanced at Lydia and the whole pack turned their attention to her. She frowned for a moment recalling the strange incident as they were walking up the path to the abandoned building.  
“If you don’t take chances.” Said the man in striped pajamas, “You might as well not be alive.” Lydia wasn’t sure where he came from. She hadn't seen them and if Stiles and Liam hadn’t panicked at the random strangers words she could have convinced herself the man was sending her a message from beyond the grave.

As the group started moving to the car Park Lydia heard the name the teacher had given her. She looked for who was calling it out and followed their gaze to where you stood. “I’ll just be a moment.” Lydia said suddenly and rushed off. She smiled nervously as she approached, you were quite adorable and it thrown her for a moment as she scrambled to think of something to say.  
“The things he does to a newspaper.” You said making her frown as you gestured to the school paper she’d haphazardly shoved in her bag as she rushed off after the group earlier.  
“Oh… yeah. He’s butchered a few of the reports.” She said, laughing lightly as you agreed before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I um… think I have your journal.”


	20. Chapter 20

You smiled as Lydia followed you up to the house. It was much smaller that Lydia’s. She didn’t mind that but the mass of cars parked outside made her realise just how many people had gathered for the holidays.  
You’d invited her in hopes of having her meet your family. They’d heard you were dating her but had never met. For you all you had to deal with was the usual holiday stress but Lydia had bought a new dress specially and started panicking that she was underdressed or overdressed. She wanted your family to like her and she was in full blown panic mode.

As you knocked on the door your family scrambled to greet you. You were swamped with hugs and cheering while Lydia stood awkwardly on the doorstep. You turned to introduce Lydia and she shoved the gift she’d bought into your parent’s hands. Before she could collapse into awkwardness she was pulled into a tight embracing hug.

The day was spent swapping gifts, talking and catching up while Lydia was overrun by younger relatives wanting her to play with them, hundreds of questions and the usual holiday activities.  
When you finally managed to get a few moments to yourself it was late, both of you took airbeds in the living room. “Well what did you think?” You asked hopefully and Lydia laughed.  
“It’s very different from my families holidays.” She explained as she played with your fingers, rolling over to look at you. “No one really talks. We eat and avoid each other, there’s really no point us being in the house together.” She admitted.

“Well tomorrow we have a lay in and then a huge brunch, then it’s outside for games until dinner then we start a huge fire and cook on it.” You said with a grin.  
“I can’t wait. Thank you for inviting me.” She said happily before letting out a sleepy sigh.

 

Lydia opened her eyes to sunlight streaming into the room. When she groggily rolled over and smiled seeing you sleeping soundly. For a few moments she wondered how everyone back home was doing. She’d been assured that they’d be fine without you both but she couldn’t help but worry without them.

“Morning.” You yawned out and sat up. Lydia smiled as you stumbled out of the mattress.  
“What do we do until your family wakes up?” Lydia asked and you looked around the room.  
“If you don’t mind we could clear up in here and maybe start cooking? It’ll be awhile before anyone wakes up.” You asked and she hopped to her feet.  
“More than happy to help.” She said happily.


End file.
